Hook (TF2017)
Hook from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio The snob of the Constructicons, Hook considers himself an artist. He looks upon the rest of the Decepticons almost as peasants, beneath him to a degree. Though full of himself, Hook is a master craftsman, having truly earned his insufferable ego. His high standards that he holds himself and others to means he takes extra care to ensure even the most simple of jobs is completed to the nth degree of perfection. Although Megatron acknowledges Hook's incredible skill, he gets impatient with the time it takes Hook to finish his work. Hook cannot understand the frustration at the delays this causes, he just sees it as doing the job right. Hook condescends to join his fellow Constructicons in forming Devastator. It is only fitting that he should form the head and shoulders. History Main Timeline Arc 1 Early in the Transformers' war on Earth, Shockwave used the stolen power of the Creation Matrix to give life to the first of a new generation of Decepticon warriors, the Constructicons. Hook and the other Constructicons were immediately given a mission upon their coming online—construct a communications tower to transmit a message to Cybertron. A truckstop was raided for raw materials, which attracted the ire of trucker Bomber Bill, who, with the aid of the Autobots, managed to destroy the tower Hook and the other Constructicons had built. |The Next Best Thing to Being There| Arc 2 Hook and the Constructicons, after troubleshooting their union as Devastator, were sent by Shockwave to abduct Buster Witwicky. After tracking the boy down to a demolition derby, and merging into Devastator to fend off the Autobots they found there, the Constructicons' attack was suddenly called off. While Devastator battled, Soundwave had discovered that Buster held the rest of the Creation Matrix in his head, and considered this too great a revelation to proceed as initially planned. |Devastation Derby| After Megatron's retaking of Decepticon command, Hook and the other Constructicons were charged with building perimeter defences around their headquarters located at the base of a coal strip mine in eastern Wyoming. Devastator's services were again required when the Autobots staged a surprise attack, but they retreated once they had what they needed; data on the Constructicons' combining process. |Command Performances| Hook and his fellow Decepticons followed a tracer signal to find the Dinobots, who were sheltering Joy Meadows, her camera crew, and their footage debunking the Decepticons' Robot-Master propaganda. During the ensuing fight, Hook battled Swoop alongside Scavenger and Mixmaster, at least until the arrival of Centurion evened the odds. Eventually, Soundwave ended the fight, destroying Meadows' footage, and the Decepticons left the area. |In the National Intent| The Constructicons were sent into frigid Yukon territory to work on a secret project. They were discovered by Jazz and Hoist, only for the two Autobots to accidentally betray their presence with an accidental weapons discharge. The Constructicons chased down the interlopers, blasting at them through a nearby forest. During the chase, they merged into Devastator in an attempt to overtake the pair. While in this form, they were duped into blasting a hydro-electric dam. Realizing what was coming, the Constructicons only had time enough to separate before the concrete structure collapsed, unleashing a torrent of water. The Constructicons were submerged in the flood, allowing the Autobots to escape. |The Mission| When Galvatron came back in time to 1986, he summarily dispatched Megatron and forced the Constructicons to help him in constructing a massive energy cannon which would be useful to him in the future. Despite working on his project, Hook and the others showed no other loyalty to Galvatron, and remained out of the fighting until the future Decepticons returned to their own time after the cannon had been destroyed by Ultra Magnus and the future Autobots Hot Rod, Kup, and Blurr. |Target: 2005| Arc 3 2 years later, the Constructicons were among the Decepticons present when Galvatron attacked their new underwater headquarters, ready to try and gun down their near-invincible opponent as he breached their defenses. However, upon doing so, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk to them, and that Shockwave's choice to respond to his arrival with violence had taken that option off the table. Hook turned to Shockwave, none-too-impressed with how he had handled the matter as Galvatron took off. |Enemy Action| Under Ratbat's command, Hook and the other Constructicons raided a building site in downtown Atlanta, Georgia for raw materials such as girders. |Toy Soldiers| Hook was next seen aboard the Decepticons' island base in the Caribbean when it was attacked by the Autobot Targetmasters looking to rescue Buster Witwicky. |The Desert Island of Space| Ratbat ordered an attack on the combined Autobot forces on Earth's moon while Blaster and Grimlock dueled for leadership. Under the cover of battle, Hook and the other Constructicons retrieved the remains of several fallen and captured Decepticons. The Constructicons then combined into Devastator, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners. |Totaled| The Constructicons were later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Hook is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 By 2007, Hook was seen with a Decepticon strike team on-board Astrotrain as the Decepticons planned to attack Autobase, just before they were attacked themselves by the Quintessons. Previous information that Decepticon commander Soundwave had received, informing him that the Autobots were mostly off-world, turned out to be a ruse orchestrated by the aliens to ambush his troops. The Decepticons were forced to call upon the Autobots for assistance in thwarting the Quintessons' forceful colonization of their homeworld. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Neil Ross reprises his role as Hook. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Hook and the Constructicons didn't appear in Enemy Action! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Hook didn't make any more appearances beyond Totaled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Constructicons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons